Prom Dress Mishap
by pumpkinpie10
Summary: Miley decides to bring Oliver to help her pick out a prom dress in hopes of an "honest" opinion. Rated T. Miley/Oliver.


**I'm back! I bet you wonder how I have so much time to write. Well, you probably don't! Anywhoo, I'm on spring break. That's my excuse.**

**I've always wanted to try this idea out, but I never had the chance. If it doesn't seem good, sorry. I just felt the need to write it!**

**Enjoy. Oh, and Review please.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana_

_Prom Dress Mishap_

"Do I have to???"

It was a whine that could be heard from miles away. There was no doubt that it echoed through every house in the neighborhood. It was a known fact that when you asked any being from the teenage guy species and told them that they have to help there girl-_space_-friend find a dress for prom, all hell will let loose.

"Don't whine, Oliver. You have to come with me. If I take Lilly, she won't give me an honest opinion. She'll just lie and say that it looks great on me." The brunette girl said while grabbing her solid black bag from the corner of the sitting room. She shot Oliver a pleading puppy dog look.

"Miley, what makes you think that I'm going to give you an honest opinion?" Oliver said, almost caving in.

"Well, I figure that you are so un-interested in this whole prom deal that you'll just tell me the truth." He shot her a confused look. "It made more sense when I called you up. Come on! Let's go." She began to pull him, or rather, drag him out the door.

"What's in it for me?" It seemed that the only thing that was coming out from Oliver Oken's mouth were questions that Miley would consider to be unnecessary to the situation.

"Fine, we'll eat after we shop. Ya happy fatty?" He quickly flashed a smile and opened the door for her.

"Yeah, now you want to go." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm a guy. Food is the only thing that will motivate me to shop… for a dress." Miley grunted something under her breath that had to do with guys and there boy brains. Oliver was certainly not excluded from this group.

"Guys…"

* * *

"Oh my gosh!!!" Oliver jumped at the sound of Miley's girlish scream. He turned around only to find her waltzing with a powder blue dress.

"Way to freak out the entire city, Miles." She rolled her eyes and spotted another dress. If it were possible, she would have flown to the dress faster than the speed of light, but thank goodness for a thing called gravity.

"Look, this is the way it's going down. I try on one of these gorgeous dresses, you tell me if it looks okay, and we all move on. Got it?" Oliver nodded him head in boredom as she drifted off to the dressing room.

"I've got it…" he mumbled softly. He began to rummage through the dresses that happened to be separated into colors. How was he supposed to give Miley an honest opinion when in reality, he thought that everything looked great on her. She was the most beautiful person he knew, inside and out. Although she didn't notice it, his love for her was the most real thing he knew.

But that's a different story.

"Oliver…" she called from the dressing room. He rolled his eyes and dragged himself to the ivory colored doors.

"Yeah, I'm here." The door swung open to reveal Miley, who was wearing a hot pink dress that fell just above the knees with a small slit on the side. To Oliver, though, it was a huge cut in the dress. He tried not to stare too much, but he knew he wasn't doing much to hide it.

"What do you think?" Miley asked while twirling around in circles causing her dress to turn into a huge bubble. He just stared for a while before deciding what he was going to say.

"Honestly?" Miley nodded her head, still waiting for a response. "Don't you think this slit is to 'open'?" She shot him a confused look. He was supposed to be her honest best guy friend. If she had wanted her dad's opinion, she would have brought him.

"Oliver, you sound like my dad." She stated plainly with a dumbstruck look plastered on her face. He kept his arms crossed to his chest signaling that he was not going to change his mind. "Fine, I'll try on another."

It seemed like hours had passed before she came out again, and every minute that passed felt like an hour of pure agony for Oliver. He didn't plan on being so overprotective of Miley; it just came to him naturally. If she was going to go to the prom with Jake, the biggest idiot in Malibu, he certainly didn't want her wearing something that would make him drool all night long.

"What about this one?" Miley asked while slowly exiting the dressing room. He knew that if he said anything about this dress, he'd be getting a smack in the face. So he did what any other guy would do. Well, maybe not.

"How about I go and pick one out." He didn't know if that made him sound gay, but surprisingly, it worked. Miley somehow agreed to let Oliver pick out a prom dress for her.

He inwardly smiled and ran off to pick out something. Once he was standing in the middle of the store, he came to a realization that he didn't know what the hell he was doing. The isles of dressing seemed to stretch on forever. Feeling overwhelmed, like a typical guy, he grabbed a random piece of clothing from the rack and practically ran back to the dressing room.

"I'm back." Miley came out of the dressing room to find that Oliver was not the best choice to shop in a women's clothing store.

"Oliver, you are aware that those are pants?" She said, pointing to the pair of pinstripe pants in his hands. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, but you try looking for a dress when there are millions of isles in this place." Oliver explained, attempting to explain himself.

"Typical guy. Lucky for you, I have an extra dress in here. Hopefully, you'll like it." She immediately disappeared behind the curtain. He began to wonder what she meant by "Hopefully, you'll like it." Isn't it more important that dear old Jakey likes it?

"I'm ready." Miley said. The curtain slowly began to slide to the side. Finally, Miley appeared wearing a white strapless gown that had a Cinderella effect going for it. In Oliver's opinion, it was the one.

"Wow." Oliver managed to say after about a minute of staring. Then it began to sink in that this wasn't for him to enjoy. All this beauty was for freaking Jake Ryan. Everything was too good to be true.

"It's the one, right?" Miley said, her smile extending from ear to ear. He almost melted right there.

"Yeah. I'm sure Jake will love it." He sputtered out. Her expression changed almost immediately at the mentioning of his name.

"Oliver, I'm not going with Jake." His eyes lit up. Maybe this was his chance to step in and play prince charming.

"Who are you going with then?" He asked, expecting her to name one of the many guys she's had a crush on.

"I was thinking this guy who has the most amazing eyes and cool helmet hair. The best part is that he's been there through it all."

"I wonder who that is." He said while instantly leaning in to kiss her. It's true that it was like a fairy tale that entered reality. It seemed like it would never end. Finally, they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Sorry I'm no prince charming." He said, never letting his eyes leave hers.

"You're right. You're much better."


End file.
